Chapter 20 - Alchemic Explanation, Return To The Village
"Alright everybody let's move it. The quicker we move the faster we can get back to the village." hurried Hinta Everybody all continued running as they all jumped from tree to tree in Black-Out forest. "Hay Timothy can you explain to me what Alchemy is in more detail?' asked Brock "Sure what is it you what to know?" asked Timothy "Whatever you can tell me." said Brock "Well listen up...Alchemy is the ancient metaphysical science and mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as Transmutation and its sequence is usually described a Comprehension, Deconstruction, and Reconstruction." explained Timothy "I still really don't understand." said Brock "Have you heard the tail of the fabled elixir capable of turning copper and other base metals to gold?" asked Timothy "Yea...It supposedly involves the manufacture of several substance with unusual properties, as well as improvements of alchemist." explained Brock "Right, but true Alchemy follow's it's order. First understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. This is comprehension." explained Timothy "So basically you have to know what the ingredients are so to say of the thing your trying to transmute." said Brock "Yea...once you've learned the make-up of the chosen object then you can move on to the next step which is Deconstruction. Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form." explained Timothy "That sounds kinda hard." thought Brock "Yes it is. Trying to learn all of the different elements that are in a single object can sometimes be very tricky." laughed Timothy "I bet." smirked Tanza "Hun…Ter" nodded Haunter "Last is Reconstruction. By continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape." explained Timothy "So your saying that I can create a new something." said Brock "Yea...the proper application of this craft requires not only a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which require uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude. Those remarkable individuals capable of studying and practicing alchemy are known as Alchemists." explained Timothy "My head hurts listening to you'll." said Ash rubbing his head. "Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu as he held onto Ash's shoulder. "You mean like that other guy?" asked Misty "Yea." nodded Timothy "Hay Timothy who was that guy anyway?" asked Jamie "Chu...Pika...Pi...Ka." said Kachu as he held onto Timothy's shoulder. "His name is Antonio Wingo and he is a alchemist. We used to go to the Alchemy Academy school together and we where also once very good friends. He was very smart, talented and your could say he was naturally gifted when it came down to alchemy. To be honest most of his alchemy was even better than mine...he was so good in fact they gave him the title Sewing Life Alchemist. I’m was known as The Symbolic Alchemist back then." said Timothy "What happened?" asked Ash Just then they all jumped out of the woods onto the top of the buildings Mocalza Town, then when they reached the meadow and they all headed toward the village. "Remember that ability of Lilly's that you'll saw?" asked Timothy "Yea." nodded Rodney "A Eevee is revered throughout some parts of the world as a god like pokémon because of it ability to evolved into so many different forms." explained Timothy "But what did that have to do with Lilly?" asked Tanza "Antonio was obsessed with power and that drove him to create thing's. One of these's things was to create the ultimate pokémon." explained Timothy "I see." said Jamie "He kidnapped Lilly one day and once i noticed that she had disappeared and he was gone I started searching for them. It took me three day to find them, but when I did I saw that he had Lilly with him and I was very close to losing my cool." said Timothy "So them what happen...what did he do to Lilly?" asked Misty "He told me that he had conducted a few experiments on Lilly trying to unlock the hidden potential in a Eevee's dna structure. To be honest if it wasn't for Kachu stopping me that day Antonio would have died that day." said Timothy "Poor Lilly." said Alice "Pi." nodded Kim "That same day I turned him in to the teachers of the school. He was stripped of his title and expelled from the academy." said Timothy "Why did they do all of that?" asked Hinta "To the school there are several things that are taboo and what he did was one of them." said Timothy "Oh." said Hinta "But like I said he was very smart...later I found out what he did to Lilly actually came through in the end. She gained the ability to transform into different forms, this in turn made it where she could transform to adapt to a situation." smiled Timothy "I guess that did come out good." nodded Ash "It did, but upon more study of her new ability I figured out that each time she drew upon this latent energy it put a strain on her body. I knew right then that if she kept using it, it would kill her." noted Timothy "So what did you do then?" asked Brock "I gathered seventeen different types of pokémon and collected their energy's to create her Seventeen Star's Crossroad Bracelet. This way instead of her drawing on the energy from her dna she draws on the energy from her bracelet taking the strain off of her body." explained Timothy "That's way you created that." said Eria "Well what happened to Antonio after he got expelled form the school?" asked Jamie "He swore that he would pay me back and disappeared. Today was the first time I’ve seen him in five years." said Timothy "Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu "Be." nodded Nikita "Mew." nodded Nina They all continued traveling through the meadow until the gates of the village came into view. When the got into the village they all were greeted by Kacy, John, Violet and grown female following them as they headed out of the village. She had a light skin complexion, long brown hair and dim green eyes. "Hay Ash, Misty, and Brock what have you all been up to?" asked Kacy "Nothing much...we just made it back to the city." smiled Ash "Chu." waved Pikachu "So are you'll headed out on a mission?" asked Misty "Yea and this is our sensei Jenny Chai." smiled Violet "It's nice to meet you all." greeted Jenny "We'll we'd better get going." urged John "Right well we'll see you around." waved Kacy "Alright bye." waved Brock as Kacy, Violet, John and Jenny all went running out of the village. "Well I’ll go let Shia known that we're back. You all should go get some rest ." said Timothy "Alright." They all said and Timothy disappeared. "Man it feels like it's been a long day." yawned Ash stretching "That because I bet you never ran like that before. We covered allot of ground in a short amount of time." laughed Tanza "That's true." nodded Brock "Well we got the rest of the day off so I’m going to go find a good restaurant to eat." smiled Ash "Chu...Pika." agreed Pikachu "Well I’m going to find me something to do for the rest of the day." said Alice "Pika...Pi." nodded Kim "Well everybody knows where to meet up at when they get tired...so later." said Hinta ………………………………......... Meanwhile Timothy was in Shia's office sitting on the window balcony talking to Shia. "So did you get your pokémon back?" asked Shia "Yea I did. What about Haze...have you heard anything else from them?" asked Timothy "Nope...they haven't made a peep since you left." shrugged Shia "Well I guess we'll have to wait till they make their move again." smiled Timothy "So what about your group, are they ready for their mission?" asked Shia "They are, but I let them take the rest of the day off." nodded Timothy "Alright be here tomorrow morning sharp. I have the perfect mission for your team." smiled Shia "Yes ma’am." smiled Timothy "I'll see you then." waved Shia "Ok." nodded Timothy s he stood up and jumped off of the balcony. ……………………………… Later that night everybody meet back at the house and they had all gather in the living room talking.. "I wonder what's going to be our first mission.” wondered Ash "Who knows...it could be a D or C rank mission." shrugged Misty "Yea I know, but I hope it's not to boring." sighed Ash "Even on boring missions you have to complete them. Trust me they all pay off in the end." laughed Timothy "Alright we'll do it then." nodded Ash "Yea." agreed Misty "Sure." agreed Brock "Alright then....we have to be at her office bright and early so we better get some sleep." smiled Timothy "Alright." They all said and they all went to bed. To Be Continued............................ Category:Season 2 Content